


Eternity

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Immortality is a scary thought. Imagine being around forever... not that he really wants to.





	Eternity

Yomiel gazed through the square pane of glass, toward the street where people are walking past. He had been sitting there for a while now, doing nothing more than just stare through the window. It wasn't like he really had anything better to do after all, considering the problem of being a dead man. When you were dead, it was hard to have a normal life. He didn't think he could even get a job and didn't really want one anyway. There were other means of getting money and he was content to rely on them.

A loud mew interrupted his reverie. Yomiel turned his head to look at the black cat sitting upon the still, watching him with wide yellow eyes. He reached out to pat Sissel's head and the cat purred in response, rubbing his cheek against the man's palm.

"Are you hungry? Sorry, I didn't forget about you or anything, it's just really easy to lose track of time like this."

What need did he have for time these days anyway? It was virtually useless to him.

"I'll probably still be here centuries from now."

Just the very thought of it made him feel sick in his gut. An eternity stretched ahead of him - not just years or decades, but centuries, and millennia even. He couldn't bear to even think about the idea that he would still be walking on the face of this planet in a thousand years.

"The world will end one day, you know." Yomiel rested his chin in his hands and sighed. "It's a given. Not anytime soon, I'm sure, but millions, even billions of years from now... in fact, they say the sun will expand and even if it doesn't consume the planet, it will still be too hot for humans to live on. That is, if they haven't already been wiped out by then."

Sissel kept quiet, watching Yomiel all the while. Yomiel wondered if the cat really was listening to every word he was saying. How awfully considerate of him that was. It was nice to have someone listening to him, even if it was a cat.

"Except for me. I'll still be here no matter what happens. Even if the planet ended up getting nuked, I would... I guess I would be floating around in space." Yomiel made a disgusted sound in his throat. "This body can't even be harmed at all. I'm never going to be allowed to die properly. I'll be here for all of eternity."

Sissel mewed again and rubbed his face against Yomiel's.

"I'm scared that this is never going to end," Yomiel murmured. He picked Sissel up and carried him away, hugging him to his chest tightly. "I don't want eternity."


End file.
